


Farewell

by Metacrisis (Aiffe)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Metacrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vid of Susan and Ping Cho from the lost serial Marco Polo, using telesnaps and promotional photos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Femslash February #3: Farewell - Susan and Ping-Cho.
> 
> Music: “Farewell” from the Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon OST, by Tan Dun and Yo-Yo Ma
> 
> Footage: Marco Polo, a Doctor Who serial from 1964. This serial was lost, and no video of it remains, so this is made with production photos and telesnaps.
> 
> Susan, the Doctor’s granddaughter, meets Ping-Cho in China in the year 1289. They travel together for a bit, with Susan’s “flying caravan” not working at the moment, when Marco Polo takes the key to it to boot. But while they steal moments together on this trip, visiting gardens along the way, sleeping together, watching the moon at night while Susan talks about the silver pools on Venus and other, stranger worlds she’s been to, and of her home, which is further away than all of them, they know that this journey must end, and at the end of it Ping-Cho will be married to a man she doesn’t love, a seventy-year-old official she’s never met, and Susan…either Susan will be stuck here, so far away from her home beyond the moon, or if she somehow were to get that key to her flying caravan back…well, then Ping-Cho could at least look up at the stars at night and know that at least one of them was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to share this on tumblr? Reblog from [here](http://aiffe.tumblr.com/post/75748397008/femslash-february-3-farewell-susan-and)!


End file.
